Rogue Offense
by Kinchi
Summary: [AU] In a world of thieves, demons and humans live in harmony. But Naraku posesses the jewel, and on the Eclipse all will be given back to the youkai. Can complete strangers get past their hurt together and save their world? IxK SxM and More!


**Disclaimer:** Out of fear to not be sued, no. But in reality? That's a different story. -.o

**Author's Note:** Holy shit! Kinchi has returned! Yes. And I've had time to grow into my writing skills so they don't exactly suck as bad as my older stories, which I'm revising. This is really a story I've been thinking over for a while, and I didn't want to write it until I finished Deadly Reasons. But since that'll _probably_, not definitely, be deleted I decided to start this out. Have fun and bear with me on time issues.

* * *

Rogue Offense: A Flaw in the Plan

**

* * *

**

"Kik… yo?" he whispered, reaching out his hand to touch her face. She was standing in front of him but with eyes as cold as ice.

"You liar!" she cursed, swiftly waving her hands, but pain stopped her. A pain in her shoulder, dripping in blood. Blood like the tears on her cheeks.

Daggers were in both of her hands and she was gaining speed again. Cutting through the air.

He dodged them, jumping back from her blows. But she was after him, not stopping, but struggling with her pain.

"Kikyo!" he tried to plead, but his eyes were growing darker. His stare would be as cold as hers.

"Die, InuYasha!" she demanded, and with agility almost mesmerizing she marked his heart with her dagger, tearing his skin. More blood split in the room that had become so suddenly quiet, so still.

They stood together, bleeding. His eyes were dark, her eyes were closed. And when they fell together to the ground, their thoughts were cold.

-

Kagome rested her hand on the lock and started twisting it around and around, her ear pressed against the iron door, eyes closed.

Click, click.

One more digit and she'd be in. It had taken a lot of effort to get in this room, and she couldn't blow it now. After the shoot-out she had with the guards and the alarm she had to dismantle there was no possible way she'd allow herself to fail to break the safe.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, and quickly moved her hand away from the lock that was slowly heating up. After watching it a bit more closely the numbers and the knob started glowing a burning red. **There** was something that wasn't in the file.

Looking around for something, _anything_ to help was useless. The room was empty and cold with steel walls and no design. Big surprise, every safe house seemed the same. Rich men didn't have much of a mind when it came to creativity.

Except this lock. It was simple, but brilliant, to attach a heat laser into it. No thief would anticipate that, especially because it's not in the records. Not that she was suppose to have the records anyway. If it wasn't for the fact that this was a **huge** dent in the plan Kagome had to get inside the safe, she might of stopped to admire the handy work.

"Okay, we'll play hard," she said with a smirk, brushing her messy bangs out of her face. Gunshots were firing in the hallway so the guards had to be close, and in a few seconds the lock would melt and she wouldn't be able to access inside. This case was getting chaotic, and the wildness of the situation was enough to inspire her to succeed.

Sliding a pair of black leather gloves from her pocket, she slipped off the professional silk gloves she already had on and replaced them with the new pair. This was going to work or she'd never forgive herself for failing.

Taking a deep breath and biting her lip just in case, she grabbed the lock and twisted it around and around again as fast as she could. Click, click. A sneering pain was running through her hand. The smell of burnt leather was lingering in the air and she could feel the knob imbedding a scar on her fingertips. It was so close, there were only so many numbers it could be…

It wasn't opening. Gunshots were closer and sweat was dripping down her forehead. "Fuck, fuck!" she said in a high-pitched voice, stomping her foot on the ground to try and ignore the pain in her hand. If she didn't get it now, she'd have to leave it before the guards came. She couldn't fail, not again. It couldn't happen…

Click.

The door swung open and there was nothing in the world to explain how much joy Kagome was feeling just then. She didn't even stop to mentally criticize how _he_ didn't expect a thief would be willing to endure pain for this. Raven eyes searched the room for one thing through all the stacks of money and plates of gold. Looking for one thing that wasn't supposed to be there.

And she found it. In the center on the mantle, a mystic purple jewel. But something was wrong, there were no shimmering lights under its polished surface, no life form all in it's own. Nothing was marvelous about it and it general it looked dull and pale. Nothing like she remembered.

She shot a bullet through the glass surrounding it and picked it up off of the pillow it was laid on. No, this wasn't it. This wasn't the jewel!

"Bastard!" she said with such hate the air filled with gloom. "A replica! I burnt my hand for a _replica_!"

-

Kagome wasn't particularly happy when she burst through the door of her apartment and stomped over to her couch to slam down in her normal seat. A replica! Of all the nasty, **dirty** things _he's_ _ever_ done, this was the most pathetic. A replica!

She sighed, lifting her hand and looking at the replica jewel she had stolen. It wasn't worth it to have to turn around and start shooting at guards again after finding out you had been tricked into stealing a _replica_ jewel.

"I thought it was finally over," she said, lowering her head and limply dangling her hands over her knees. She couldn't even bear to remove the leather glove to see her failure glaring back at her with crimson scars.

She leaned back and draped her arms over the back of the couch, laying her head back and staring at the ceiling as if it could explain everything to her. Explain why she failed and why she couldn't defeat _him_.

All the other million and billionaires she had stolen from in the last three years were so easy, it was like she could feel the trap before they happened. But she would of never had to start stealing if it wasn't for _him_, the one person she couldn't get the upper hand with.

And all Kagome had to go on was his codename, **Naraku**. How sickening, she couldn't even think his name without distaste. But it wasn't as hard to find him as she first thought it would be, apparently he used the name _Naraku_ wherever he went.

That word was like a glitch in her mind. _Naraku_, she'd think, and everything brought her the faces of her family and the curling flames that had licked her house and happiness to ashes three years ago.

She was only fifteen when it happened. Fifteen years of protecting the Sacred Jewel alongside her family, who everyone in town thought was crazy because the Sacred Jewel was of no use now that demons and humans lived in "harmony." But her Jii-san always knew there was someone with furry out there looking for the jewel, someone who would have it within their grasp and use it for all the wrong reasons.

So for fifteen years she trained in the art of Karate, Japanese Swordsmanship, Archery, and her favorite subject, throwing **daggers**. There we a few other martial arts she picked up, but her specialties were limited. And she couldn't say she never loved it, there was something peaceful about guarding a Sacred Jewel for the safety of the world. Even if everyone thought they were _crazy_.

It wasn't the same without her family behind her, though. Mama, Sota, Jii-san… they were all dead. And Naraku was going to pay for it, bleed every last drop of blood in his veins. And she'd get the Jewel back, just like Jii-san wanted. And revenge for their death.

"_Kagome…" Jii-san whispered three years ago. And Kagome held him in her arms, eyes still wild with fright as she watched her house burn to the ground. Knowing her mother and Sota was inside. Knowing they were dead. _

"_Don't speak, Jii-san! Oh Kami, how did this happen!" She repeated over and over again. Don't speak, live. Don't speak, live…_

"_You must retrieve the jewel… before… before the **Miko Eclipse**… Naraku… take back the jewel from… Naraku…"_

Kagome sighed and lifted herself from her couch. His last word was _Naraku_, of all the hateful things. And all she'd done so far was distract him, and that was it. The Miko Eclipse was so close, and she was so sure she'd have the jewel back by now. So sure it'd be in her hands and she could rest at ease and plan her revenge for her family's death.

-

InuYasha groaned into his hands. The room was so dark, and the air was so cold. He touched his heart and breathed an audible sigh. There was no scar there to remind him, nothing lingering. If he was a human, he would of have a scar. If he was a human, he would of died rightfully beside her.

But no, if he was a human, none of this would of ever have had to happen.

Maybe if he was purely a demon, he wouldn't feel this pain anymore. The pain in his heart, not above the skin but in his thoughts. That aching realization that even though it's your mind that remembers every joy and every smile, it's your heart that hurts the most.

"Keh!" he spat, lifting himself from the uncomfortable futon he was laying on. "Who cares anymore!"

He crossed his arms and looked away, showing his anger to no one in general. The room was empty and the night was still dark. There was no use fighting it anymore.

He slumped his shoulders and heaved another great sigh. She had stabbed him, cut out his heart and died at his feet. He should have died too, for all the pain he felt. Why, _why_ had she been so upset?

He flushed. She was wounded so badly when she attacked him that he could smell the blood before he even saw her. But he couldn't ask, and he never found out, what it was from. And she could never utter any explanations ever again.

She betrayed him. And he would hate her always. When he woke up that night, Kikyo's body was gone.

"InuYasha?" someone asked in the doorway, and the silver-haired hanyou looked up from his hands. "InuYasha," he repeated, "we have some information about Naraku."

"Who cares?" InuYasha muttered. "I don't need the Jewel anymore. Kikyo's dead, Miroku."

"But, there was a girl who broke into a warehouse on the South side of town. There were gunshots firing and someone called the police, and when they arrived all the money and everything was gone," Miroku explained.

"So?" InuYasha muttered.

"Well, there was something else. I think you need to see this…" he went on, and waved his arm to indicate that InuYasha should follow him.

InuYasha got up, with a very nasty look in his eyes, and followed. They went down the hallway and entered a large room with computer screens all over the walls. InuYasha huffed. "I don't see anything new about it."

"No," Miroku said, taking a seat behind one TV. He pulled out a remote and pointed it at the screen, "Just watch," he ordered, and pushed play.

InuYasha stared at the screen. It was all in black and white, and it first it was simply an empty hallway. Then, before InuYasha could complain about how unimportant it was, a figure walked across the screen. She was slim and her raven hair was pulled up into a ponytail that dangled to her shoulders. She was looking around for something, holding a gun between her hands. Then, as quickly as she appeared on the screen, she vanished.

Miroku paused it and turned around to his demonic friend, eyebrows raised. "InuYasha?" he asked a little hesitantly.

The hanyou was still and quiet, watching the screen as if at any moment it was going to vanish in mid air. The soft words escaped his lips before he could even think otherwise, "Kikyo… that _bitch_!"

-

"What the fuck! Ow, ow, ow!" Kagome yelled. It was another day, another mission. If she wanted to keep living in the same apartment without getting evicted, she'd have to come up with some cash.

So here she was, running through the halls of another safe house. Shooting at more guards and dismantling more alarm systems.

And she was shot.

Her arm was bleeding severely. It wasn't like she'd never been shot before, but this was her good arm. The one she pulled the trigger with! "Fuck," she panted, turning the corner and leaning against the wall. She couldn't stop breathing heavily. "Bastards…" she muttered, taking a last breath of pride and pointing her gun over the corner and peered around the side. Bang, bang, bang. At least the first ten were dead, but there'd be more. She'd have to crack the safe as quick as she could in order to escape without as much hassle as last time.

She found the next security system and worked her fingers over the buttons. When it didn't work, and lasers started to beam up around the end of the hall, she had to do it the hard way.

"Die," she whispered, pointed her gun at the electric box. Two things could happen from this. One, she's hit the wires like she planned to and the whole thing would stop. Or two, she'd hit the wrong target and the lasers would still be there.

She pulled the trigger.

And to even her amazement, the hall grew still. Breathing a sigh of relief, she ran through the swooshing door and to the cold, steel room.

Yep, every safe house was the same.

Slipping on her new leather gloves, just in case, and pulling out her doctor's scope, she started to twist the knob on the lock around. Last time she had been separated with her doctor's scope when the guards were shooting at her and had to work manually, which was one of the main reasons her hand was burned. At least she had enough supplies at home to last twenty different missions.

"Son of a--," she cursed, stopping just as the last digit clicked into place and the door lightly swung open. Riches were gathered and money was stacked high. "Jackpot."

Pulling her leather bag over her shoulder, she set it on the ground and started pilling hundred of yen into it without second thoughts. This should be enough to last a month…

More guards started rushing into the room, and suddenly there were five men surrounding her pointing guns at her head. You'd think after doing this more than a dozen times she'd have found a way to dodge the damn guards and do this smoothly, but here she was.

A gunshot fired, and Kagome winced. They didn't actually shoot her again, did they! More gunshots, and she was definitely covering herself now. But when she felt no pain…

"I told you it was her who set off this place!" someone said.

"Keh!" another voice remarked. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up, settling them on the golden orbs that stood before her. Were those… dog-ears?

* * *

**  
Author's Note:** Well, this is a very short first chapter. You'll have to live with it until Chapter 2. But if you don't review, I won't post a second chapter so… REVIEW! 


End file.
